A Lesson In Love
by yoursilhouette
Summary: First Brown Sugar Macchiato Fanfic! The story of Gui Gui and Wang Zi.
1. Chapter 1

Note to Non-Chinese Readers: There may be a minimal amount of chinese in this fanfic. But barely. Before each chapter I will include all chinese characters used in that chapter.

Chinese Characters in this chapter:

哥 [pronounced guh]: older brother (in this case, Andy 哥 is Lollipop's manager)

Chapter One

Gui Gui was bored. Extr-eeee-mly bored. Andy 哥's waiting room was not a good place to be entertained, especially if there was no one there to talk to - besides Andy Ge's secretary.

Andy 哥's secretary was talking, rather too loudly, on the phone. Gui Gui hated when people talked too loudly on the phone. Unless, of course, she was the one talking. To amuse herself, Gui Gui decided to call her best friend Xiao Xun.

"Hello?"

"XIAO XUNNNN!" Gui Gui said, rather too loudly.

"Gui Gui why are you so loud!"

"I DON'T KNOWWWWWW I FEEL LIKE IT"

Andy 哥's secretary glared at Gui Gui, but Gui Gui didn't notice. She suddenly felt her temperature rise, as if a ray of sunlight was being directed at her. Turning around, she saw a boy around her age glaring at her with a look of scorn on his face. His handsome, perfect face… Gui Gui mentally slapped herself. She'd made a fool of herself in front of him… again. Every time she encountered him she'd acted like an immature kid.

Suddenly, Andy 哥 walked in. "Oh, Wang Zi! You're here!" Turning his head at Gui Gui, he said "Oh good, Gui Gui, you're also here! Let's go into my office."

"Hello? Gui Gui? Are you there?" said Xiao Xun, scaring Gui Gui. She'd forgotten she was still on the phone.  
"Sorry Xiao Xun, I gotta go. Bye bye!"

Gui Gui stood up and walked with Andy 哥 and Wang Zi into Andy 哥 office. Both teenagers sat down in front of Andy 哥 desk, and Andy 哥 took his spot behind the desk. They sat in silence. Gui Gui took a peek at Wang Zi, but he was determinedly looking the other way.

Andy 哥 sat there observing them and laughed. "I have good news for the two of you," he said.

Still silence.

Andy 哥 continued. "I have a drama for you."

"WHAT?!" Wang Zi and Gui Gui said. They looked at each other. "Us?"

"Well not you two specifically. For Lollipop and Hey Girl. Together! In one drama. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! That's awesome!" said Gui Gui. She would get to act with Wang Zi!

"Wait a minute. Why are we the only ones here right now. Shouldn't everyone be here? Did you tell them yet?" asked Wang Zi.

"Well," said Andy 哥. "I called you here because…you two are going to be love interests!" He beamed.

"What?!" exclaimed Wang Zi. "Why _her?_ We don't even know each other!"

"Come on, Wang Zi. You are in the same class. Of course you know her."

"But that doesn't mean I'm friends with her! How can I act with such an immature brat?"

"Uh… I'm right here," Gui Gui cut in.

"I don't care," said Wang Zi.

"Well who cares about YOU? You call yourself Wang Zi (Prince), but your name should be Pang Zi (Fatty)! Who wants to act with a Pang Zi? I'm sorry, Andy 哥, but I need to leave first." Gui Gui stormed out.

Wang Zi was shocked. No girl had ever talked to him like that before. "Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that! Andy 哥, can't you change her with Xiao Xun?"

"It doesn't matter if you two like each other or not. You MUST be love interests. No matter what."

"Whyyyyy?!"

"I have my reasons. Now get going! Tell the rest of Lollipop about the great news. Oh and here's your copy of the script. And can you give Gui Gui her copy as well? She left before I could give it to her."

"Andy 哥!"

"Wang Zi." Andy 哥 looked at him.

Wang Zi sighed. "Fine I'll do it." When Andy 哥 wanted something, nobody could go against him.

As Wang Zi started to leave, Andy 哥 said, "I want you to read your lines and pay special attention to the scenes with Gui Gui. Who knows, maybe you'll really fall in love with her!"

Wang Zi snorted and left without a word.

--

A/N:

Short, but later chapters will be longer. Hope you like it! Feedback please? I lovee wangzi + gui gui! :3  
Another note: This is BASED on real life, but loosely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chinese Words Used in this Chapter:

臭 [pronounced cho, kind of]: Smelly

Chapter 2

"I hate him! He's so annoying! What is he saying, calling me an immature brat? I am NOT immature. Okay, maybe I am sometimes, but I am not a brat! He's the brat! I don't want to see him ever again … "

While Gui Gui was ranting, Xiao Xun was texting.... who other than Wang Zi?

_Xiao Xun,  
__Do you know where Gui Gui is?  
__-Wang Zi_

_Wang Zi,  
__She's with me at 85__ degrees __C  
__-Xiao Xun_

_Xiao Xun,  
__I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't leave  
__-Wang Zi_

_(A/N: 85__ degrees __C is a Taiwanese café/bakery/coffeeshop. It's great :D)_

ten minutes later…

"…Wang Zi is so mean! We are in the same class but he still refuses to acknowledge me! Sure, he might be handsome and princely and perfect … but he really needs a new attitude! 臭 Wang Zi!"

"Gui Gui! Why are you talking so much about Wang Zi? Could it be that you actually care about him?" Xiao Xun teased.

"No way!" Gui Gui shouted. "I hate that Wang Zi! I hate him! I never want to see him again!"

"Hi, Xiao Gui Gui." Wang Zi had approached Gui Gui and Xiao Xun's table. "Who don't you want to see?" (A/N: 'xiao' means small, so basically Wang Zi is calling Gui Gui a little kid).

"AHHHHHHHHH," Gui Gui screamed. "What are you doing here?! Go away!"

She ran away.

"Dumb ghost," said Wang Zi, rolling his eyes. "Xiao Xun, sorry. I can't stay and chat."

Xiao Xun nodded. "Bye then."

Wang Zi ran after Gui Gui.

"I wonder why Wang Zi so interested in Gui Gui all of a sudden?"

--

"Hahaha, catching me is not so easy," Gui Gui chuckled, leaning against a wall.

"What's not easy?" a voice behind her said. It was Wang Zi!

"AHHHHH," Gui Gui screamed as she started running away. She felt Wang Zi grab her by the wrist and pull her back with so much force that she fell down.

"Hey, stupid Wang Zi, what was that for?"

"Why are you running away? I just want to talk to you."

"Why would YOU want to talk to a 'brat' like me?"

"Idiot, obviously I'm only talking to you because Andy哥 told me to."

"Hah! And you expect me to talk to you after you insult me? No way!"

"Shut up, stupid! Here's your script. Memorize your lines."

"Script? I said I'm not-"

"Don't even think about dropping out. Andy哥 wants us in the drama."

"What about what I want? Don't tell me … you actually want to do this?"

Wang Zi stared at her.

"You're really dumb. Didn't I just say I'm only doing this because of Andy哥? Forget it. Just don't drop out, no matter what. I'm leaving now. I can't stand to look at your face for another second."

As he walked away, he muttered, "Why her? Why not Xiao Xun? Jeez, I can't stand that dumb ghost."

"Hey! I heard that! You Ugly Prince!"

Wang Zi ignored her.

--

"Andy哥!" Gui Gui was back at Andy哥's office.

"Yes, Gui Gui?"

"There's no way I'm doing this drama with Wang Zi!"

"Why not?"

"I hate him. We're totally not compatible. Please reconsider!"

Suddenly Andy哥's phone beeped.

"Excuse me," he said while checking his phone. Looking at the screen, he laughed.

"What? Andy哥! What happened? Tell meeee!"

"Look at this." He showed her his phone.

_Andy__哥__,  
__Please reconsider. I hate her. We're totally not compatible.  
__-Wang Zi_

"Looks like you have chemistry."

"Yeah. _Bad_ chemistry," Gui Gui snorted.

"Now Gui Gui, I know you two are on bad terms right now –"

"- more like forever - "

"- but believe me, you and Wang Zi will definitely get along. And no, I will not reconsider my decision. Please, I would really like for you and Wang Zi to act together. And you love making friends! Please try to become friends with Wang Zi. Let me tell you something. You can't tell anyone, but I've known Wang Zi since he was very young. He's had a tough life, that's why he doesn't really have any close friends and acts like he doesn't care about anything. He's not even very close to the rest of the Lollipop boys. I think that you can change him and make him happy."

Gui Gui really couldn't say no to Andy 哥, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Okay la~ okay la~. But… can you tell me more about Wang Zi?" she was intrigued now.

"I'm sorry, Gui Gui. I can't tell you anything more. You'll have to find out from Wang Zi himself."

"Okay I'll do it! Mission: Befriend Wang Zi, start!" Gui Gui walked out with determination.

Andy 哥 laughed. "She's too funny," he thought. "Just what Wang Zi needs."

--

A/N:

Yay second chapter! :)  
This is what I wish Andy 哥 would be like in real life.  
Reviews? But eh, no one reads Brown Sugar Macchiato on Fanfic :O  
Maybe I'll put this on winglin


	3. Chapter 3

Chinese Words Used:

對不起 (du-ay boo chee): sorry  
好嗎(how ma): is that okay?  
好啦 (how la): okay/all right  
王子 (wang zi): prince  
鬼 (gui): ghost  
傮了(zao le): I'm done for  
我不要 (wo boo yao): I don't want to  
我的 (wo de): my  
啦 (la): used for emphasis  
失敗 (shi bai): failure

Chapter 3

**The Prince**

_Wang Zi,  
__I won't reconsider, so please be serious about this drama.  
__-Andy __哥_

"Andy 哥...." Wang Zi sighed. "Then I guess it can't be helped."

"Brown Sugar Macchiato? What a weird drama name."

He sat down on the living room sofa, opened his script and started to read...

--

**The Ghost**

"Xiao Xun! Guess what?"

"What, Gui Gui?"

"We'll be acting in a new drama, Brown Sugar Macchiato!!!"

"Who's we?"

"Everybody! Me, you, Ya Tou, Da Ya, and everyone else. Oh, and all the Lollipop boys!"

"So... Wang Zi will be in it?"

"Yep! We're going to be lovers in the drama."

"But I thought you hate him?"

"Yes, but I've been assigned a special mission by Andy 哥. I can't tell you what though, 對不起"

"I see..."

"Anyways, you're supposed to see Andy 哥 to get the script! Tell everyone else to visit him too 好嗎?"

"好啦. I will."

"Yay! Okay bye!" Gui Gui hung up and looked at the house in front of her. According to her sources, this should be Wang Zi's house.

"First phase of Mission Prince! Find out more about him! Hahahahaha!"

With that, Gui Gui snuck to the back of Wang Zi's house and in through an open window.

--

**The Prince**

"Hmm this drama isn't so bad. But why are all the scenes with Gui Gui highlighted?! Stupid Andy哥. … And he wrote "IMPORTANT" on the top of this page…. What's so important about it?"

[reading aloud]

….

鬼鬼: Hey! My plan worked perfectly! Can't you give me a reward?  
王子: Reward? Uh. Okay  
鬼鬼: Okay then shut your eyes!  
王子: Shouldn't the person getting the reward shut their eyes, not the person giving it?  
鬼鬼: Ah, it doesn't matter just shut your eyes!  
王子: Okay, I'll shut my eyes, but you can't do anything weird to me.  
鬼鬼: [nods]  
王子: [shuts eyes]  
鬼鬼: [moves in for a kiss]

No sooner had that last word escaped from Wang Zi's mouth, he heard a scream. A GIRL'S scream. In his house? Why would there be a girl in his house?

"HEY! Who's there?" He called.

…

No response.

"I said, WHO ARE YOU? And what are you doing in my house?"

Still no response.

Wang Zi got up and went to investigate. It sounded like the scream came from his kitchen, which was right next to the living room. He walked to the kitchen, but there was no sign that anybody had been there. He was about to return to the living room when a pen caught his eye. It was a ballpoint pen with a small ghost figure on the top.

"….鬼? 鬼鬼… Only Gui Gui would scream at the thought of a kiss with me. Pff. Stupid. If you're going to sneak around don't leave something behind."

--

**The Ghost**

She was listening to Wang Zi read from the script.

'王子: [shuts eyes]  
鬼鬼: [moves in for a kiss]'

'What?! Kiss?' she thought. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.

"HEY! Who's there!" Wang Zi yelled.

'傮了!' Gui Gui thought. 'I really screamed!!!! I have to get out of here!' She quickly exited from the window before Wang Zi discovered her.

Walking back home, Gui Gui started talking to herself. "KISS?! I have to kiss Wang Zi? WAHHHH. 我不要啦!!! 我的 first kiss!"

She opened her notebook. "I didn't even find out anything interesting. Humphh." She was about to write 'Step One: 失敗' when she noticed her pen was gone.

"Wahhhh my favorite ghost pen! I must have dropped it while I was walking. What bad luck! Ah, I'm home already, so going back to look for it will be a waste of time."

--

"Xiao Xun, let me tell you. Today was a very bad day."

"What happened, Gui Gui?"

"First I went to Wang Zi's house. And then I found out that I have to kiss him in the drama! It's my first kiss, Xiao Xun!!! I don't want to lose it to that yucky Prince!"

"Gui Gui, what were you doing at Wang Zi's house?"

"I was doing my mission that I can't tell you about."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Xiao Xun, I have a lot of math homework to do for tomorrow. So I can't talk okay? See you!" Gui Gui hung up, leaving a perplexed Xiao Xun.

"First I have to kiss Prince, then I lost my favorite pen, and now I have to do math homework! This is so hard… why am I so stupid??? And there's a final this week too… wahhhh."

--

**The Prince**

"Andy哥," Wang Zi said. "Gui Gui came to my house today." He was in Andy哥's office.

"Oh really? You're already on such good terms? To be honest, that's faster than I expected. Gui Gui's doing a good job!"

"NO. You misunderstood. I didn't invite her to my house. She SNUCK IN. Through the window. That's breaking and entering, Andy哥. I could sue her."

"Well did she steal anything?"

"N- no…"

"Did she harm you in any way?"

"No…"

"Well then there's nothing to sue for."

"But Andy哥, she spied on me!"

"Were you doing something bad?"

"Of course not! I was reading my script."

"If she didn't catch you doing anything, then what harm is there in going into your house?"

"Andy哥… just forget it."

"Keep in mind, Wang Zi, that your mother would have really liked Gui Gui. I'm sure if she'd known her, they would be best friends."

Wang Zi didn't answer. "I have to go," he said before he walked.

Andy哥 stared after him. "So is that why you don't like Gui Gui? Because she's too much like your mother?"

--

A/N:

Third chapter!

**melodygarden-** I added more Chinese X] like it? At first I didn't because I thought people who couldn't read Chinese might get annoyed… but it feels more natural using some Chinese expressions. Also, if you like Gui Gui and Wang Zi, I recently read two really good fanfics (both complete) using both Chinese and English. Here are the links (take out the spaces):

www. winglin . net / fanfic / shuoaiwo  
www. winglin . net / fanfic / onelook

Oh and they're by the same author. I really recommend them :]


	4. Chapter 4

Chinese Words Used:

我就知道 (wo jiu zhi dao): I knew it  
謝謝 (xie xie): thank you  
傮了(zao le): damn it  
算了(suan le): whatever  
笨鬼 (bun gui): dumb ghost  
對不起 (dui bu chi): sorry  
同學 (tong xue): student  
老師 (lao shi): teacher  
甚麼 (shen mo): what  
不要啦 (bu yao la): i dont want to  
好帥噢 (hao shuai oh): so handsome  
臭王子 (cho wang zi): stinky prince [Wang Zi]  
死定了(si ding le): I'm dead!  
酷 (coo): cool (slang)

Chapter 4

**The Ghost**

It was morning. Birds were chirping, sunlight filled the room, painting the walls a golden yellow, and… Gui Gui was at her desk, head down, fast asleep.

All of a sudden, her slumber was disturbed by a loud ringtone.

"Ah!" Gui Gui picked her head up. "My phone! Who's calling?" She fumbled with her bag and found her phone.

"Hello?" Gui Gui said groggily.

"Gui Gui? Are you at home?"

"Ya Tou! Yes, I'm at home."

"我就知道! Gui Gui, you're late for school!"

"Ah! It's already time for school?! 謝謝 Ya Tou! Bye bye!"

"傮了! My math homework! It's only half done.. and it has some drool on it too! How can I hand this in? I can't believe I fell asleep! 算了… I have to get to school!"

Gui Gui quickly got dressed in her uniform, brushed her hair, ate breakfast, and set off for the university. Usually Ya Tou, who she lived with, would wake Gui Gui up, but Ya Tou, who was still in high school, was on vacation in Japan with her class and wouldn't be back for two weeks.

"I miss Ya Tou…" Gui Gui thought. "I can't wait until she comes back! Then I won't be so lonely at home."

Now Gui Gui was finally at school…one hour late. Her first class was already over! She hurried to her classroom just as her second class was about to start.

**The Prince**

_-ding dong, ding dong-_

The teacher walked into the room. School had already started and the seat next to him was empty. Where was that stupid ghost? Didn't she know that their contracts stated that they had to maintain their grades in school? She couldn't just miss class like this! He slipped his hand in his pocket and took out the ghost pen. He felt himself becoming annoyed. That 笨鬼! She was causing him to lose his concentration. It was a good thing that math was his best subject, or else his own grade would be in jeopardy. He started twirling the pen in his fingers, keeping his eyes on the ghost figure spinning around and around.

_-ding dong, ding dong- _

First class was over. Wang Zi looked at the seat to his left – still empty. Was she cutting school today? If she didn't get here soon, he would – well, he'd be mad. Wait – were those footsteps he heard in the hallway? Clumsy, hurried, running footsteps? Was he getting chills all over his body? Yes, if the signs were right, that ghost should be bursting in any second.

**The Ghost**

"對不起! I'm late!" apologized a flustered Gui Gui as she ran into the classroom.

"It's okay, Gui Gui同學," replied the teacher. "Take your seat."

Gui Gui walked, embarrassed, to her seat. As she sat down next to Wang Zi, she could have sworn she saw him smirk before he turned his head away and started taking notes.

Gui Gui puffed out her cheeks and made her angry face. "He dare smirk at me! 臭王子!" Then an all-too familiar ghost figure caught her eye. Wang Zi was writing with her favorite ghost pen! Did that mean… she left it at Wang Zi's house?! Which means that Wang Zi knows she was at his house!!! Ahh! 死定了!! She could feel herself getting red. Also, her proximity to Wang Zi was causing tendrils of heat to climb up her arms, neck, and face that probably contributed to her redness. She could feel him stare at her.

"老師, can I bring Gui Gui to the nurse? She's not feeling well," said Wang Zi.

"Gui Gui? Are you okay? You're so red! Do you have a fever? Wang Zi, bring her to the nurse, quickly!" the teacher responded.

"甚麼? No, I'm okay!" Gui Gui said. _What is Wang Zi thinking??_

"No, you're not okay. You're as red as a tomato. Let's go." He grabbed her write and pulled her up.

"不要啦! I don't want to go!" she protested.

"Then I have no other choice." Wang Zi slipped his arm behind her back and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her out of the classroom while all the girls swooned.

"Wang Zi, 好帥噢!" they all said.

Unfortunately, Gui Gui did not seem to feel the same way.

"臭王子! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Gui Gui kicked and screamed all the way to the nurse's office, until Wang Zi dropped her on one of the beds.

"鬼, what were you doing at my house yesterday?" Wang Zi glared.

"What – what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." He took out the pen. "You left this in my kitchen, so don't deny it."

Gui Gui looked down. "Fine! I was at your house."

"What were you doing? Why would you come to my house?"

"Uhm…" She didn't know what to tell him.

"Don't even think about lying to me."

She decided to tell him the truth. "I just wanted to know more about you! Is that a crime?"

This wasn't what Wang Zi had expected to hear. He was shocked speechless.

"Is it bad that I want to be friends with you?"

"Stupid. I don't need any friends."

"You're the stupid one! No matter how cold you may seem on the outside, on the inside you're just like everybody else! Everybody needs friends. It's because you have no friends, that's why you're so mean! I see you everyday, on your own, by yourself at lunch, acting酷… well you're not! On the inside, you're scared! You're scared to love, scared to trust!" Gui Gui was getting louder and louder.

"How can I trust anybody? How can I love anybody? Everybody I know has betrayed me! Everybody, except Andy哥. And even now, Andy哥's making me work with YOU. What do you know about me? How could you ever understand me?" He turned around.

Gui Gui could feel her eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't understand you! But I would if you told me about yourself! You're so damn mysterious all the time! You know what, I don't know why I'm even trying to change you. You're hopeless! You think that you're the only one who's ever experienced pain in your life? Well, let me tell you something. No matter what you've been through, there's somebody out there who's been through worse. Forget what I said! I don't want to be friends with someone who can't appreciate the people who care about him! That's right, not even a ghost wants to be friends with someone as depressing as you!"

She ran out of the nurse's office as her tears began to fall.

**The Prince**

"_Not even a ghost wants to be friends with someone as depressing as you!"_

After she ran out, Wang Zi turned around and sat down where Gui Gui had been a minute ago. Looking down, he saw a single drop of water near his foot. Was it a tear? Was Gui Gui crying?

"Gui Gui, why do you want to be friends with me? Can't you see? I don't like people like you. You're too bubbly, too happy, too… not like me. You're right. I'm depressing. I'm cold. I'm heartless. That's why I need someone like Xiao Xun."

Such a foolish, stupid girl. But even Wang Zi could see that she was sincere and took friendship seriously. And why did the thought of her crying bother him so much? Anyway, there was no danger of him giving her his trust, so he shouldn't be afraid of being hurt by her, right? And Andy哥 wanted this drama to succeed. If they were to do well and gain fans, he guessed that Gui Gui would have to have positive feelings towards him. He doubted Gui Gui had the acting skill to act infatuated with him if she really hated him. So really, he had no choice. He couldn't let Andy 哥 down, not after all Andy 哥 had done for him. He made up his mind. For the sake of Andy 哥, and only because of Andy 哥, he would pretend to accept Gui Gui's friendship. It's not like he felt bad for what he said, because he didn't. It's not like he actually liked that dumb ghost, because there's no way that would ever happen.

--

A/N:

Fourth chapter! Wow, that was intense! But Wang Zi and Gui Gui are getting somewhere :)  
Review please? I want to know your opinions. I'd also like more feedback on the amount of Chinese I use. Would you like less, more, or same?  
Anonymous reviews are accepted as well, so if you don't normally review because you don't have a fanfiction account, you can still review ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chinese Words Used:

喂 [wei]: hey!  
王八蛋 [wang ba dan]: bastard  
好丟臉 [hao diu lian]: how embarrassing  
臭 [cho]: smelly  
好吧 [hao ba]: okay  
你好 [ni hao]: hello

Chapter 5

**The Prince**

When he walked back to the classroom, he saw that Gui Gui hadn't come back yet.

"Wang Zi, how is Gui Gui?" asked the teacher.

"Oh… Gui Gui was feeling pretty bad, so she went home…" he replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, take your seat.."

Wang Zi walked to his chair. That dumb ghost, where did she go?

--

_ding dong, ding dong_

"Class dismissed!"

All of the students stood up and started talking while gathering their things.

Wang Zi looked to his left. That ghost forgot her stuff at school… He really didn't know what she was thinking. He slung his bag over his shoulder, picked up Gui Gui's bag, and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the girls sighing and staring at him dreamily.

As he walked off of school grounds, he turned on his phone and called Xiao Xun.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Xiao Xun"

"Wang Zi! Hi! How are you?"

"Fine fine. Look I just wanted to ask, do you know where Gui Gui is?"

"Gui Gui again?"

"Yeah, sorry to bother you. It's really important."

"Aren't you in the same class though? Wouldn't you know where she is?"

"Well the truth is, she got mad at me and ran off somewhere."

"Oh. Well she likes to go to this playground when she's sad…"

Following Xiao Xun's instructions, Wang Zi found his way to the playground…

Sure enough, there was Gui Gui, lying in the grass.

**The Ghost**

She ran until her heart pounded, her lungs stung, and her legs felt too rubbery to move. Even then, she didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She wasn't ready to think about what had just happened with Wang Zi. But at some point, the pain was too much for her to bear and she collapsed on a soft-looking field of grass.

Lying on the back, she watched the world spin upside down. She was so dizzy, so tired… She could see a familiar set of swings, a slide, and a jungle gym. Her legs had led her to her favorite place in the whole world. She closed her eyes and drifted off into her dreams…

_first encounter_

_Gui Gui admired herself in window of the bakery. She wasn't usually one of those girls who checked themselves out in every reflective surface they walked by, but her uniform was just too cute! She was so excited for the first day of university that she completely forgot that there were people on the inside who could see her. She turned so her butt was facing the window, turned her head around so that she could see herself, and said, "Kya! This skirt makes my butt so cute! ^^"_

_She was so engrossed that she didn't notice the boy who walked out of the bakery until he started talking to her._

_  
"_ 喂_. What are you doing? Do you want perverted old men to stare at you?"_

_  
"EH!?" Gui Gui peered into the shop. "Ah!"_

_She turned around intending to thank the boy for telling her, but when she saw his face, her words wouldn't come out. There was only one word to describe him: perfect. His eyes were so electrifying that she couldn't look away. His skin was smooth and pale, and those lips… were sneering at her._

"_Awed by my face? Struck speechless? Yeah, that's what I usually get. I hate shallow girls like you the most."_

_As he walked away, Gui Gui regained her composure and yelled, "HEY! You don't even know me! Don't judge people based on your first impression! _王八蛋_! Can't a girl be excited about her first day of university?! And it's your fault for being so good-looking!"_

_He didn't look back, so Gui Gui wasn't sure if he'd heard. But she did notice that everyone was staring at her because of her sudden outburst._

"好丟臉_!" Gui Gui thought as she lowered her head and resumed her walk to school._

"喂! What are you doing? You want people to stare at you?"

"Ehhh.. didn't you leave already…臭Wang Zi…"

"WAKE UP!"

"Ya Tou... five more minutes…"

"I'm not Ya Tou!" Wang Zi pinched Gui Gui's cheeks.

"OW!" She sat up from the pain and found herself looking at the face she'd been dreaming of.

"… WANG ZI?! What was that pinch for?" She asked, annoyed.

"You wouldn't wake up. What are you doing, sleeping in a weird place like this?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Gui Gui looked away.

Wang Zi ignored her. "You left your stuff at school. Here."

He held out her bag.

"And don't worry. I told the teacher you went home because you felt sick."

"Wang Zi… did you take happy pills or something?"

"Gui… about what happened…"

"What, are you here to reject me again? Well, you should just leave-"

"對不起!"

"What?"

"I said… sorry. And… I also wanted to say… If you're still willing to be my friend, I can… try to let you teach me how to love and trust again…"

Gui Gui just stared.

"Gui… can you say something… I feel really foolish."

Gui Gui was silent. She thought back to her dream of their first meeting. The rest of their meetings hadn't been too great either.

"Gui…"

"Wang Zi… I know that all our experiences together have been… pretty bad. And we both have bad impressions of each other. But what I realized today is that really, we don't know anything about each other. That's why we keep making each other mad. So, let's start over okay?"

"Uhhh. 好吧."

Gui Gui smiled. "你好. My name is 鬼鬼! What's your name?"

"… My name is 王子."

"Hi, Wang Zi! It's nice to meet you."

"…"

Gui Gui rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to say 'Hi, nice to meet you too.'"

"Oh. Hi, nice to meet you too."

"Okay! From now on, we're friends okay?" Gui Gui smiled.

"Okay."

"And as friends, you need to walk me home, and maybe treat me to dinner too!"

"… Is that what friends do?"

"Yep! Because it's not safe for a girl to walk by herself when it's getting dark, and because of you, I didn't get a chance to eat anything since breakfast!"

"Oh. That makes sense."

Linking arms with Wang Zi, Gui Gui said, "Let's go!" and started walking happily. When Wang Zi didn't move, Gui Gui looked back at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her arm. "Um… Gui Gui. I don't really like people touching me."

"Oh!" Gui Gui let go, and Wang Zi visibly relaxed. "Sorry, Wang Zi… that's how I usually walk with my girlfriends…"

"How do you usually walk with your guy friends?"

Gui Gui looked away. "I don't… really have any guy friends."

Wang Zi was confused. "Why? You're so friendly. Why wouldn't they want to be friends with you?"

"No… a lot of guys do want to be friends with me…"

"So why aren't you friends?"

"Oh… I don't know…. Hey look! There's a ramen shop over there! Let's go eat okay?" Gui Gui quickly changed the subject.

Even though he really wanted to know why Gui Gui didn't have any guy friends, Wang Zi knew he shouldn't keep asking Gui Gui. He understood that there were some things that needed to be locked away, so he followed Gui Gui into the ramen shop without protest.

--

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I wrote the first half a while ago, but I was so busy so I didn't have a chance to finish it until now :]

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you keep reviewing!

And I also changed the name from **Another Lesson In Love **to **A Lesson In Love**. Which do you like better?

And I also put this on winglin, the URL is:

winglin . net / fanfic / lessoninlove

without the spaces (:

Review please! It'll make me write faster :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chinese Words Used:

有人在嗎 [yo ren zai ma]: anybody there?  
我愛你 [wo ai ni]: I love you  
那就好 [na jiu hao]: then that's fine  
你吃醋 [ni chi tsu]: you're jealous?  
好可愛 [hao ke ai]: so cute!

Chapter 6

**The Prince**

As Wang Zi and Gui Gui ordered their ramen, Gui Gui was feeling considerably better and was back to her old self.

"Wang Zi! What kind of ramen are you getting?" Gui Gui asked.

"I want tempura udon… how about you?"

"Hey! That's what I was going to get too! Maybe Andy哥was right…"

"What? What about Andy哥?"

"Ahhh nothing. He just said that we're very compatible. I think we're going to be really good friends, Wang Zi!" Gui Gui smiled sincerely.

Wang Zi felt a pain in his heart. He felt bad for lying to Gui Gui. But really, friends are just troublesome in the end. He really had absolutely no need or desire for friendships. But he had to lie. Brown Sugar Macchiato could be his chance for international fame! For the sake of Brown Sugar Macchiato, he had to trick Gui Gui. In the end, he would probably have to hurt Gui Gui. But this feeling he had was so strange… why did he feel so uncomfortable about it?

"Wang Zi? Hello? 有人在嗎?" Gui Gui was waving her hand in his face.

"What?"

"I said, we're going to be really good friends! We even like the same kinds of noodles!" Gui Gui beamed.

"Oh… yeah. Haha. That's pretty cool." Wang Zi forcibly smiled back.

"OH!" Gui Gui opened her eyes. "I forgot. Wang Zi, you're not mad at me for sneaking into your house right?"

"…" Wang Zi raised an eyebrow. "No… I guess it's okay. Since you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for screaming too… I mean… I guess it's okay if we kiss…"

"What? Kiss?" Wang Zi looked confused. He wasn't aware that friends kissed each other, especially friends of opposite sexes.

"Yeah. I heard you reading the script. Isn't there a scene where we kiss?"

Wang Zi remembered what had happened the day before and burst out laughing.

"Hey! 臭王子! Don't laugh at me!" Gui Gui pouted. "I'm being serious!"

Wang Zi just kept laughing.

"喂! 胖子! What's so funny???"

After Wang Zi calmed down, he said, "You haven't looked at your script at all have you?"

Gui Gui averted her eyes. "Uhmm… of course I have! I'm very dedicated to acting you know!"

Wang Zi gave her a look. Gui Gui shuddered. It was as if he could see right through her. And why was she getting so hot?

"Fine! Wang Zi, I'm sorry, I know you really want this drama to work… but I've been so busy lately! We have a math final coming up and I don't know anything at all! And I missed school today too… if I don't do well Andy哥will be mad! You know he wants school to be our first priority…"

Wang Zi didn't say anything. So Gui Gui was actually concerned about these things as well? That was a surprise to him. He thought that she only wanted to play and fool around all day.

"But Wang Zi!" Gui Gui said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm really happy!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the first time I ever saw you laugh like that! You looked really happy, and you were even cuter than usual!" Gui Gui smiled again, then blushed.

'Did I just call Wang Zi cute?' she thought. 'Oh no! Wang Zi hates shallow girls, right?!'

Wang Zi was shocked for a moment, and didn't know what to say. Fortunately, both of them were saved by the arrival of their ramen.

"Yummy! I love tempura!" Gui Gui immediately picked up her chopsticks and started stuffing herself.

After stuffing her mouth with noodles, she looked up at Wang Zi, who hadn't started eating. Chewing quickly and swallowing, she asked, "Wang Zi, why aren't you eating? Food tastes better when it's hot, you know."

She stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Let's have a contest! Ready, set, go!"

--

After their dinner, Wang Zi and Gui Gui started off to Gui Gui's house.

"Hahaha Wang Zi, such a small girl like me beat such a manly guy like you!"

"What small girl? You're pretty fat in my opinion!"

"臭王子!" Gui Gui made a face at him. "At least I didn't get beat by a girl!"

"At least I'm good at math!"

"…" Gui Gui couldn't think of anything to beat that. "臭王子!"

Wang Zi just laughed. "You need new insults, Gui."

Pretty soon, they were standing in front of Gui Gui and Ya Tou's apartment. Wang Zi saw that all the lights were off.

"Do you live alone, Gui?"

"No… I live with Ya Tou, but she's on a class trip right now. I really miss her." Gui Gui sighed.

Wang Zi had never seen the look on Gui Gui's face before. She seemed… sad. No, that wasn't it exactly. She seemed… lonely.

On impulse, he said, "Gui Gui. How about we rehearse our lines tomorrow? And I can tutor you in math. Come to my house after school, okay?"

Gui Gui looked up and her face brightened. "Really? Wang Zi! 我愛你! Thank you so much! I'd fail without you!" She moved in to hug him but then stopped herself.

"Haha, sorry, I forgot again. Bye Wang Zi! Thank you for dinner! And walking me home! See you tomorrow!" Gui Gui waved and went into her apartment.

"Psh. So she was just depressed about the final…" Wang Zi shook his head and walked home, with Gui Gui's casual "我愛你!" still ringing in his ears. "How can she say it so easily?" he thought.

--

**The Ghost**

As soon as Gui Gui closed her front door, she called Xiao Xun.

"Xiao Xun! I'm so happy!"

"Why?"

"Me and Wang Zi are friends!"

"Really?"

"Yep! And we're really compatible, Xiao Xun! We both like tempura udon! And he offered to help me in math! I'm so happy!"

"Gui Gui. I thought you didn't like guys."

"Well, Wang Zi is different!"

"So you like him?"

"Of course I like him! We're good friends!"

"… That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"…"

"OH?! Like him? Like .. like-like him?! Xiao Xun! Of course I don't! How can I like Wang Zi?!"

"…那就好."

"Xiao Xun…你…吃醋?!" Gui Gui gasped.

"What! Gui Gui what are you saying?"

"You like Wang Zi, don't you!"

"Gui Gui…"

"Xiao Xun and Wang Zi!! 好可愛!"

"GUI GUI."

"Don't worry Xiao Xun! I'll help you and Wang Zi get together! Just leave it to me!"

Gui Gui hung up.

"They're perfect for each other! Hahaha, matchmaker Gui Gui will definitely make Wang Zi fall in love with Xiao Xun!" Gui Gui smirked.

Then she suddenly remembered… there were only three more days until the math final!

"Oh no! How am I going to make up what I missed today? This is terrible…"

Gui Gui opened her bag and took out her notebook. She sat down at her desk and opened her notebook to where she last left off.

"Eh? This isn't my handwriting. It's so neat! Wow! Are these today's notes? Are you kidding me? Someone actually took notes for me? And they're so easy to understand! I wonder who did it…"

She glanced at the top of the page. There was a note written to her…

Gui Gui,  
my cell phone number is 886-2-27452209  
call me if you need any help with homework  
-Wang Zi

"No way. Wang Zi?!" So even though Wang Zi seemed like he was mad at her for being behind in school, he was actually concerned about her! He even took notes for her!

"Wang Zi, you really are a prince!" Gui Gui smiled. "And Xiao Xun is just like a princess! I hope you can show your sweet side to Xiao Xun too!"

--

**The Prince**

"I wonder if Gui Gui found the notes…" Wang Zi thought. "She's probably too stupid to understand them anyway… What a dumb girl."

But he couldn't help wondering what that new weird feeling in his heart was. Why did he feel like a weight had been lifted from his soul? Was this… happiness? He hadn't felt like this in years... Gui Gui said he looked happy. Was it because of… her?

--

**Xun**

She rummaged through her dresser drawer. Took out a box, and a key. Inside the box, she kept a picture. A picture that was very special to her. In it, a young boy and girl, holding hands, smiling. She read the back, where she had written "Wang Zi & Xiao Xun… Forever."

"Gui Gui… please… don't do anything foolish. Those happy days are gone forever…"

--

A/N:

Don't worry guys! This is guiwang, NOT wangxun (:  
Personally I find wangxun disgusting (sorry wangxun fans)  
Review please? :D Love you all! :)  
Every comment makes me happy ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chinese Words:

胖子-fatty  
喂-hey

--

**The Ghost**

Once again, Gui Gui woke up to the sound of her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Ya Tou and answered the call.

"Ya Tou! Thank you for waking me up!"

"You're welcome Gui Gui! I'm coming home in a few days, I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay. Have fun on your trip! I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye!"

Gui Gui hung up and started getting ready for school. She wasn't in as big of a rush as she'd been in yesterday, since Ya Tou had woken her up a few minutes earlier.

She also wasn't as tired as she'd been yesterday morning. Thanks to Wang Zi, she didn't have to spend as much time as she would have spent studying the notes that she missed yesterday.

She was really glad that her relationship with Wang Zi had improved. For as long as she'd known him, she'd admired him. He was so smart, so cool, and so… handsome. Yes, the girl who he fell in love with would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend, and Gui Gui was determined that he would fall in love with Xiao Xun.

And why shouldn't he? Out of all the girls in Hey Girl, Xiao Xun matched Wang Zi the best. They're both cool, graceful, beautiful, and just… perfect! And, she was the only girl Wang Zi was friendly with – well, before Wang Zi became friends with Gui Gui, of course.

Just thinking about them together made Gui Gui squeal with happiness. This would be her greatest accomplishment as cupid yet.

--

**The Prince**

He woke up to an empty, cold house. The first thing he saw was the white, plain ceiling of his room.

Another day had come.

He rolled out of bed and started going through his daily routine.

Brush teeth, wash face, put in contacts, change into uniform, make breakfast, eat – everyday the same thing.

As Wang Zi passed the mirror, he looked at himself.

Why, oh why did he have to be so good looking?

It made people expect things about him, things that he could never be. They'd see his pretty face and think, "Oh, this boy must be friendly and popular!"

But that was nothing like him.

When he was little, he wanted to be like that. Really, he did. He wanted to live up to people's expectations. But as the years went on, and as countless people realized that his personality was nothing like his outside appearance, Wang Zi gave up. He accepted the fact that he wasn't good with people. He accepted the fact that no one liked him. Most of all, he accepted the fact that he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

Maybe if he were ordinary looking, then people wouldn't have high expectations on him. Then, he wouldn't be such a disappointment. Maybe then his life would have been different.

Now, as he went through the daily motions of living, he couldn't help but wonder what he was living for.

Then Wang Zi saw Gui Gui's ghost pen on his desk. He forgot to give it back! Oh well, he'd give it to her again. He remembered that Gui Gui would be coming to his house later that day and quickly glanced around. It was clean enough. He pictured Gui Gui saying, "Wow, Wang Zi! What a nice house! So clean! ~"

Well, she'd already seen his house before, although it was without his permission. Remembering what had happened, he smiled for the first time that day. As the corners of his lips lifted, so did his spirits, and with renewed vigor, Wang Zi set off for school.

--

**The Ghost**

She walked into the classroom. It was still empty!

"Wow, this is the first time that I'm the first one here. Cool!"

She sat down at her desk.

"Since no one's here, I guess it's okay if I just take a quick nap, right?"

Gui Gui crossed her arms on the desk, put her head down, and fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, she felt someone knock on her head.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

She lifted her head.

"Ah! Wang Zi!"

"笨鬼, what are you doing sleeping in class?"

"臭王子! Class didn't even start yet!"

"But it's about to."

Just on time, the bell rang. –ding dong, ding dong–

"Oh, and here's your pen. I forgot to return it." Wang Zi handed the ghost pen to Gui Gui.

"Oh… thanks." Gui Gui was still mad that Wang Zi had knocked her head. She pouted and took out her notebook.

As the teacher started class, Gui Gui's anger subsided. She remembered how much Wang Zi had helped her. She secretly took out her phone and wrote a text.

王子,  
thanks for the notes. you saved my life! :)  
-鬼鬼

She pressed send and glanced at Wang Zi.

He looked at his pocket as he felt his cell phone vibrating.

Taking it out, he read the message and texted back,

鬼鬼,  
you're welcome, now pay attention to the teacher.  
-王子

Reading it, Gui Gui smiled and put her phone away.

Right, she thought. I have to work hard so I can concentrate on Brown Sugar Macchiato!

She took out her pen and started copying down what the teacher was writing on the board.

After a few minutes, Wang Zi glanced at Gui Gui, who was still feverishly taking notes.

He shook his head and smiled to himself.

—after school—

As soon as the bell rang, Gui Gui packed her books and stood up. Turning to Wang Zi, she said, "Bye, Wang Zi~!" and started walking away.

Wang Zi stared at her. Before she was too far away, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking.

Gui Gui turned back to him. "Wang Zi?"

"Gui Gui, where are you going?"

"… Um… home? Where else?"

"… Stop kidding around. Let's go." Wang Zi stood up and started walking, pulling Gui Gui with him by the hand.

"喂! Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" Gui Gui asked. She'd been so focused in class that she'd forgotten about going to Wang Zi's house!

Wang Zi didn't say anything until he'd dragged her out of the building.

"Wang Zi~~~! Where are we going?"

"Didn't we agree on going to my house today?"

Gui Gui eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!"

Wang Zi rolled his eyes. "You. Are. So. Dumb," he said. But Gui Gui wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring down at something.

"笨鬼. What are you looking at?"

"Wang Zi. Your hand…"

Wang Zi looked down and saw that he was still holding Gui Gui's hand.

He quickly let go. "Errr… sorry," he muttered.

On the other hand, Gui Gui wasn't embarrassed at all. She was actually excited. "Wang Zi! I thought you didn't like touching other people?"

"I don't." Wang Zi turned away, but Gui Gui followed him.

"But you held my hand so easily!"

"So? That was an accident." He turned another direction, but Gui Gui still followed him.

"Wang Zi that means you're making progress!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh Wang Zi, my favorite student! There's still hope for you!"

"笨鬼!!! Don't analyze everything I do! It's annoying!" Wang Zi turned around to face Gui Gui. "Go home!"

Gui Gui looked puzzled.

"But… but… I thought we were going to YOUR house."

"Well I changed my mind!" Wang Zi turned back around.

Gui Gui was speechless.

"Sorry Wang Zi…" she whispered. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I'll leave now. Bye."

She turned around and slowly started to walk away.

"Ah, 鬼鬼, 你好笨!" Gui Gui thought. She went too far… how stupid! Of Wang Zi would be embarrassed. And it was her fault in the first place… how could she forget that they'd made plans? Now their friendship was ruined… and it just started yesterday too! Now how could she make Wang Zi like Xiao Xun?

--

**The Prince**

He turned his head back to watch Gui Gui slowly walking away.

Her head was down, and she seemed like she had no energy.

But it served her right. How could she forget that she was supposed to go to his house?! He'd been excited for it too. It was all he could think about during class – No. No way. He WASN'T excited for it. Why would he be excited to spend time with that ghost? He shook his head. That's right. There was no way that he was looking forward to it all day, no way that when Gui Gui forgot, it hurt….

So why would he want her to go to his house? Other than the fact that he was her "friend" and had to act like one or else Andy哥…. Oh, crap. The drama. The whole point of going to Wang Zi's house was to work on the drama! And math. Yeah, that ghost was so dumb, she'd fail the exams without his help. And if that happened, she'd be kicked out of Channel V.

Wang Zi groaned.

Turning around, he saw that Gui Gui was still only a few feet away from him.

"She walks so slow…" he muttered under his breath.

"喂! 鬼!"

Gui Gui turned around. "What is it?" Her eyes were wide open, begging for forgiveness.

"胖子! Walk faster." Wang Zi stuck out his tongue.

"臭王子!" Gui Gui turned back around after sticking out her tongue in reply. She continued walking, this time much faster.

"Hey! You're going in the wrong direction, stupid!"

"But my house is this way!"

"Yeah, but my house is the other way! Seriously, 鬼, can't you tell when someone's kidding? Hurry up, you're wasting time."

Wang Zi turned and started walking in the direction of his house.

Gui Gui's face brightened. She ran to catch up with Wang Zi and walked alongside him.

"Wang Zi, I knew you wouldn't get mad for such a stupid reason!" She smiled at him.

"Only an idiot like you would believe that I'd get mad." Wang Zi looked straight ahead, with an expressionless face.

"Hey! Wang Zi!" Gui Gui walked in front of Wang Zi, facing him and blocking his way.

Wang Zi still wouldn't look at Gui Gui, and instead looked at the sky.

"Wang Zi! Look at me!" Gui Gui stood on her tiptoes to try to put herself in Wang Zi's line of vision.

"No." Wang Zi looked down at the ground.

"臭王子!" Gui Gui grabbed his cheeks with her hands and pulled them.

"ARGHHH 鬼鬼! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Wang Zi struggled to escape.

"LOOK IN MY EYES!"

Wang Zi glared at Gui Gui, who smiled triumphantly. As their eyes met, Gui Gui suddenly let go of Wang Zi and pushed him away.

"Ow…" Wang Zi opened and closed his jaws, caressing his aching cheeks.

"I'll get revenge on you for that…"

"Whatever. Let's just hurry and go." Gui Gui started walking.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" Wang Zi asked. Gui Gui was acting so weird. Normally she'd keep making fun of him.

"Nothing. Sorry for pinching your cheeks." Now Gui Gui was the one avoiding Wang Zi's eyes.

"You…" Wang Zi was confused. She never backed down this easily. However, he decided to let it drop. "It's okay. Let's keep walking."

They resumed their journey, but the atmosphere had become awkward. The two were left to think their own thoughts.

--

**The Ghost**

When Wang Zi glared at her, she felt so… weird. It was like his gaze made her heart stop and beat impossibly fast at the same time.

And now it was making her act strangely.

It was probably because Wang Zi was so handsome and she wasn't comfortable having such a goodlooking person stare directly at her.

Yes, that was it. What other reason could there be?  
Obviously, beautiful people had that effect on others.  
There was absolutely nothing deeper than that.

Nothing.

--

**The Prince**

Now that he had time to think about what had just happened, he couldn't help but wonder why he'd had the impulse to grab Gui Gui's hand - and KEEP holding on to it.

Truthfully, he hadn't even noticed that Gui Gui's hand was in his, until Gui Gui pointed it out.

How weird. It was so unlike him.

Oh well. He was tired, that's all. He wasn't thinking properly and he didn't know what he was doing.

Yes, that must be it. He wasn't in his right mind, becuase nothing would make him want to hold Gui Gui's hand.

Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Gui Gui spoke.

"Wang Zi... who's that guy sitting in front of your house?"

--  
End of Chapter  
--

A/N: hi guys, i know a few of you are probably annoyed with me for not updating for so long. and i'm really, really sorry. it's just that school had been practically nonstop work, with AP tests in may, then SAT's, then finals. and now i'm going to summer school so i can take more advanced classes next year, so i'm still really busy.

just want to let you know that I STILL LOVE GUIWANG3. and i'm NOT giving up on this story so please don't give up on it either! i promise i'll try harder to update so that i won't disappoint my wonderful readers3

anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
